


He's Kinda Hot

by thatmichaelgirl (SupernaturalMystery306)



Series: Stories with 5SOS lyrics [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton’s having too much fun, Calum the Therapist, Concerned!Calum, M/M, Oooh Ashtons just wanna have fun, and smitten!Luke, bitchy!Michael because fuck yes, gosh why always Muke?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/thatmichaelgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>THIS IS INSPIRED BY SHE’S KINDA HOT</b>
</p><p>I DIED AND WENT TO PURGATORY AND I’M WRITING FROM THERE.</p><p>UNEDITED BECAUSE I COULDN'T WASTE TIME. WRITTEN IN ABOUT HALF AN HOUR WHILE TAKING BREAKS TO SCREAM ABOUT THE SONG. MY CRAZIEST FIC EVUR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Kinda Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Nuthin' but silliness.

The door to their apartment opens, and then slams shut. Ashton looks up from his newspaper, while Calum just mutters about bad timing, and with a sigh, pauses the game he was playing. They both look questioningly at Luke, who grins at them with a dreamy look.

“Well?” Calum prompts. When Luke doesn’t answer, he continues, “How did it go?”

The blond standing in the middle of the room keeps looking forward with an unfocused look in his eyes. It’s annoying, so Ashton rolls up the paper and throws it at Luke’s head and- score!

Luke finally snaps out of his lovestruck-mode, and smiles at them.

“For Godssakes,” Calum snaps, “How did it go Luke? Did he bitch to you again?”

“He bangs on the door every morning, Luke. And wakes us up, when the normal functioning time for any normal human being is _not_ before 12 PM. And when _you_ call him up at 9 in the afternoon, he bitches.”

“So, so what?” And if Luke keeps looking on with that goddamn smitten look, Calum is totally gonna slap him, and that’s why Ashton finds it entertaining.

“And the time we heard him talk to Curly? He was screaming, Luke. Screaming B-L-O-O-D-Y murder about _you._ ”

“Yeah, but, he’s kinda hot.”

There’s a minute of silence, following which Ashton and Calum turn to look at each other incredulously.

Then, as one, they turn to their friend, “ _Seriously_ , Lucas?!” Luke just smiles at them, that stupid boy.

”No, but really,” Calum the Therapist continues, “Are you serious? He’s pissed at you most of the time.”

Luke raises an eyebrow, and says, “It’s part of his charm.”

Calum thumps his head back on the couch, “Man, you’re _crazy_.”

”Crazy dreams, Luke, crazy dreams.” Ashton shakes his head, pretending to be a disappointed parent. To be honest, he’s having a hell of a fun time with this conversation.

Luke sighs, “It’s like, he’s a drug, if I’m being completely honest.” Seeing their dumbstruck faces (even Ashton hadn’t expected that), he continues, “Like, I don’t know. I can’t get him out of my head.”

Calum pinches his forehead, “Dude, this is worse than when Ash left college. His mum’s perception of that decision is like my perception of your relationship with La Biatcho.”

Ashton wishes he hadn’t thrown the newspaper at Luke, because what the hell, Calum is such an asshole. They all know his mum thinks it was out of _laziness_ that Ashton dropped out. No, college is a fucking _job_ in itself, for those who don’t know. Luke’s a nice guy though, and perhaps they have some sort of telepathy thing going on, because Calum gets a newspaper-blow to the head courtesy of Luke.

”I never stopped you from hooking up with all those chicks, Cal, then why are you so against him?” Luke speaks, agitation creeping into his voice for the first time since he walked in, “I have my own plans, you have your own. My plans with him shouldn’t matter to you.”

”Yeah,” Calum snorts, sarcasm dripping from the word, “ _Plans_ ,” he makes air quotes, “that I don’t _understand._ So, please, do _explain_.” And under his breath, he adds, “Such a loser.”

Ashton ‘intervenes’, “Don’t be silly Cal. They’re the king and the queen of the scene, which means they’re awesome together, oh!” And by the end of it, Ashton’s fallen off his seat and rolling around on the floor, laughter escaping him in wheezes.

”And… and… and they’ll be having  _royal babies_!” Calum finally bursts out laughing, in a state similar to Ashton.

Luke turns red, ”Shut up!” he shouts embarrassed, “We’re guys, we can’t get pregnant!”

Suddenly, the doorbell rings, and they all look at each other. They rarely get visitors. Well, unless it’s a neighbor in the middle of the night to shout at Calum for blaring shitty pop or rap music.

”Well, Luke, I ain’t getting up, go!” Luke nods, before going over to the door.

Five minutes later, he comes back with Michael in tow, who looks extremely pleased, while Luke blushes.

”Yeah,” the new addition to the room drawls, “The king and the queen of this new- _broken_ \- scene. We’re alright. Also, I heard everything you were saying. I was kinda outside the whole time, La Calumo.”

At this, Luke’s face breaks into a grin, and he nods, “Yeah, we’re alright.”

And that goddamned smitten expression is back.

But it's alright, though.

**Author's Note:**

> THAT’S IT. LET’S SCREAM ABOUT THAT SONG. IT’S KINDA HOT.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: This is my [Tumblr](http://fancythingsandgossamerwings.tumblr.com) and you're welcome to stab me. No, actually, you're not. Please don't stab me. I'm just a harmless child.


End file.
